


Defective life

by DemLunzel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapta is confirmed to be autistic so I wanted to show that in some way, F/M, Gift for fren, Hordak’s WHIPPED, Some wholesome love between these dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemLunzel/pseuds/DemLunzel
Summary: Hordak and Entrapta get comfy watching Wall-E with little mugs of coco before the movie soon gives them an idea
Relationships: Entrapdak (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power 2018), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Defective life

“Come onnn” Entrapta dragged Hordak over to a rather small room

The clone blinked as he simply let her tug him along, beyond confused  
“Entrapta I don’t quite understand w-“

“Ssshhhhh! You’ll see! Just sit down” She grabbed some blankets and pillows, rushing over to a television she had built  
“I want to try a new experiment- mainly just testing out Carl here” The scientist explained

“Carl?” Hordak repeated, still not completely clear of what was going on

Entrapta nodded, “Uh huh! This baby will project several small light beams to form moving pictures for your entertainment!”

He opened and closed his mouth, unable to find a response for such a thing

“I’ll let you and Carl get introduced while I get us some coco!” She paused, “*In tiny mugs*”  
The scientist left with a happy squeal and Hordak couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face

“Uhm. Hello, Carl...?” He looked back at the television

Silence

Hordak blinked, “Hm, odd”

“Im baaaack” Entrapta set down all the tiny mugs, “I put in one marshmallow for each since the cups are so tiny!” She giggled

A gentle laugh escaped the clone before he could stop himself, “I’ve never had something so sweet before.”

“Oh yeah” Entrapta frowned a little, “The horde didn’t allow sweet things...”  
She shook her head, “Well they’re more than allowed now!” The scientist got up and set up a movie for them

“Wall...e?” Hordak blinked

“It’s about a poor run down robot trying his best to clean up the mess on this planet called ‘Earth’” She made overdramatic gestures for effect

The clone didn’t say anything about how familiar that sounded, just letting her sit down and cuddle up to him

—

“This one machine plans on cleaning all THAT?” Hordak scoffed in disbelief as Wall-E traveled around

Entrapta nodded, “He’s the last one so he feels responsible-but look! He’s got a little bug friend!”

“Such strange creatures” He rose a brow in confusion, “How could those fragile things survive the disaster that struck this planet?”

“Aaahhh there’s Eve!” Entrapta cooed

Hordak’s eyes widened, “HEY SHE TOOK THE FLOWER!”

“AAAAHHH SHE’S HEADED FOR THE SPACESHIP!” The scientist beside him stimmed in excitement, waving her hands around as she squealed

“I am beyond confused” Hordak watched as Wall-E grabbed onto the spacecraft, somehow surviving the launch

Once the machine entered the ship with the rest of the robots, it seemed insistent on finding the stolen flower

The clone watching frowned, “He’s outdated.” He realized, “Among the others he seems to be defective-“

“Are you kidding?” Entrapta beamed, “Wall-E managed to survive so much! He never gave up on the job the others had! And he managed to survive a trip into SPACE!” She smiled, “He may seem defective, but that’s what makes him beautiful. His imperfections!”

Hordak fell silent at that, grip on the tiny mug tightening a bit as he rested against her  
“These ‘humans’ are so lazy” He grimaced, “How did they possibly survive on earth?”

Wall-E made his way through the ship before finding Eve  
The two robots exchanged a few words to which Entrapta tried to translate, furiously writing down the sounds as symbols and codes with her hair  
“Well that doesn’t make sense. Huh, looks like whoever was in charge of communication really messed up”

Hordak snickered, adoring how seriously she took these two robots  
It wasn’t until they floated out into space, chasing each other with a glowing happiness that the clone froze

“Are you crying?” Entrapta looked up at Hordak in concern, noticing him tearing up as Wall-E and Eve danced in space

“Im fine” He wiped his tears away, “It just-these machines seem so...familiar”

The scientist furrowed her brows before an idea came to mind  
“Well-we do have spacesuits, ropes...and the firepower to move around-  
Wanna try it?”

Hordak blinked at the proposal, looking back at the screen to where the two robots were still dancing  
“.....I’d like that”

Carl let the movie go on, one line standing out from the rest  
‘I don’t want to survive!  
I want to live!’

“Let’s start living” Entrapta placed a hand over Hordak’s  
—

“Okay now to get this right you have to aim the fire in the right direction” Entrapta explained, putting her hands on his shoulders

Hordak gulped, one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder  
“Alright”

“Aaaand go!” The scientist let them take off, dancing in the middle of the stars

He felt his grip on her tighten due to how nervous he was until he heard her laughter  
Opening his eyes, his faze was greeted by a smiling Entrapta, spinning them around

“This is amazingggg!!!” She cheered

Hordak felt himself begin to smile and lightly laugh a bit himself  
“Perhaps we should watch more of these...’movies’”

“Oh definitely!” Entrapta looked up at him with shining eyes, “We have have these marathons and-oh oh! We should have Imp and Emily join us! They’d love seeing these!”

His smile grew as she listened to her joyful voice, grateful he finally began to truly live


End file.
